Not A Dream
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AR manga chapter 312-319] Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang pernah mengakui keberadaannya lebih dari siapa pun. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai teman dan saudara # Dedicated to Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2011 [Hints quote] Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, his friends and the world he lives in don't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the plot and no money being made.

**Warning:** This fic contain Boy X Boy, AR, OOC, typo, language. If you **Don't Like, please Don't Read!**

**Setting: **manga chapter 312-319.

**xoxoxo**

"_Bagiku, balas dendam adalah segalanya. Kalau dendamku bisa terbalaskan, aku tak peduli akan jadi apa dan apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini. Kalau dengan menyerahkan tubuhku pada Orochimaru aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang tak mungkin kudapatkan... "_

"_...Nyawa seperti ini... akan kuberikan berapa pun juga."_

Naruto mengacak helaian rambut pirangnya dengan gusar. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke padanya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tapi sekeras apa pun ia mencoba melupakan bagaimana kata-kata itu terucap dengan begitu mudahnya dari bibir Sasuke, ia tetap tidak bisa melupakannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Sasuke...

Orang yang pernah mengakui keberadaannya lebih dari siapa pun.

Orang yang ia anggap sebagai seorang teman dan saudara...

Naruto tidak lagi melihat hal itu pada sosok Sasuke yang sekarang.

Sosok itu begitu dingin dan... jauh. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengenali siapa sosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang ditemuinya di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Berkali-kali Naruto berpikir kalau orang itu bukanlah Sasuke. Bukan rekan satu timnya di Tim 7. Bukan orang yang selalu mengatainya '_Dobe_', 'Idiot', bahkan '_Usuratonkachi_'.

Ia ingin percaya kalau orang itu bukanlah Sasuke.

Si pirang mendecak. Tersenyum sinis ketika memikirkan hal itu. Dilihat dari mana pun, sosok itu adalah Sasuke. Pemuda yang dingin dan bahkan tidak ragu-ragu untuk membunuhnya.

Begitu besarkah dendam yang ada di hati Sasuke sehingga ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengejar kekuatan?

Kekuatan yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya terjatuh ke jurang yang dalam?

Tidak adakah yang bisa ia lakukan lagi untuk menolong Sasuke?

Naruto tidak mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang saat ini muncul di kepalanya. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlalu sukar untuk dijawab oleh otaknya. Ia bahkan ragu apakah pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut mempunyai jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Yang ia harapkan untuk bisa membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha. Ke sisinya.

"...Memikirkan Sasuke lagi, Naruto?"

Hembusan nafas panjang kembali terdengar dari si pirang. Ia mendongak dan melihat Sai entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya membuat Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Ia yang tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan rekan satu timnya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai; lebih memilih untuk menatap pemandangan desa Konoha dari atas bukit Hokage.

"Bukankah ini sudah terlalu sore untuk melihat matahari tenggelam?"

"Nah! Siapa yang mau melihat matahari tenggelam? Kaupikir aku semelankolis itu?" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sai dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Ia sudah menduga akan melihat wajah yang dihiasi senyum pura-pura khas Sai. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati tidak ada senyum di wajah pemuda itu; hanya ada raut serius. "Kau kenapa, huh?"

Sai hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian mendudukkan diri tepat di samping si pirang. Ia masih juga belum mengerti mengapa Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mencoba membawa kembali Sasuke pulang kalau orangnya sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli.

"_**Dulu, aku benci sekali pada Sasuke. Tapi... begitu bersama-sama, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia... orang yang mengakui keberadaanku lebih dari siapa pun. Karena Sasuke adalah temanku... ikatan penting yang akhirnya kudapatkan..."**_

"...Kau orang yang aneh," gumam Sai dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah langit yang mulai beranjak malam; teringat akan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Naruto di depannya. Setelah makan malam bersama Tim Azuma di Yakiniku Q, Sai yang berniat untuk kembali ke apartemennya melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat tinggalnya. Tidak tahu mengapa, Sai mengikuti ke mana Naruto pergi.

"Sangat aneh. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu sebelum ini," kata Sai lagi. "Kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa membawa Sasuke pulang. Begitu berharganyakah dia untukmu sampai kau rela membuat tubuhmu babak belur untuknya?"

"Aku—"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan manusia yang sebenarnya. Kami, 'Ne', tidak pernah diajarkan mengenai bagaimana emosi dan perasaan. Tidak satu pun emosi yang kami miliki. Tapi..." kata Sai yang terdiam sejenak. Kedua _onyx_ miliknya beralih ke arah Naruto. "...melihat bagaimana kau berjuang untuk membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha, aku merasa Sasuke adalah orang yang paling berharga untukmu. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman."

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Tidak pernah menyangka pemuda di sampingnya bisa berkata seperti itu. "Lebih dari sekedar... teman?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, huh? Sasuke itu temanku!"

"Tapi seorang teman tidak akan bersikap seperti apa yang kau lakukan, _Dickless_. Dari yang kudengar, kau bahkan rela untuk berlatih habis-habisan hanya agar semakin kuat dan bisa membawa Uchiha itu kembali ke sini. Tidakkah itu aneh?"

Sungguh, saat ini Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sai barusan. Jelas saja ia harus menjadi semakin kuat. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Itu adalah janjinya kepada gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Ia tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-katanya. Tidak akan.

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku merasa itu wajar saja dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu lagi, Brengsek! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sai tidak menggubris teriakan kesal dari teman satu timnya. Ia mengalihkan kembali pandangan dari si pirang. Teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan sang Uchiha bungsu membuatnya kembali berpikir. Tidakkah Naruto terlalu bodoh? Sudah jelas-jelas Sasuke sama sekali tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang teman pun—bahkan bukan siapa-siapa—tapi mengapa Naruto selalu berkeras untuk mengejar Sasuke? Bukankah lebih baik kalau Naruto berhenti mengurusi pemuda Uchiha itu dan melakukan hal lain?

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan manusia sesungguhnya.

Apa sebenarnya 'ikatan' dari kedua orang itu yang begitu dipertahankan oleh Naruto?

Mengapa Naruto rela menderita demi menjaga 'ikatan' tersebut?

Rela terluka demi Sasuke...

Rela menderita demi pemuda yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa pun...

Bukankah harusnya Naruto marah karena diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Kau..." kata Sai setelah keheningan melanda mereka; membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mengalihkan kedua safir miliknya ke arah pemuda itu. "...apa kau menyukai Sasuke? Ah, salah. Kurasa karena kau menyukai Sasuke sehingga kau bisa berbuat sejauh ini."

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kedua mata si pirang melebar sampai akhirnya ia mengeram pelan.

"Mana mungkin, Bodoh!" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena kesal ataukah malu, hanya Naruto yang tahu.

**xoxoxo**

Naruto bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal sambil menatap air terjun di depannya. Ia mendecak keras karena lagi-lagi ia gagal mencoba menghentikan laju air terjun yang dibuat Ketua Yamato untuk latihannya. Mengapa menghentikan air terjun ini begitu sulit walau ia sudah mengerahkan seratus lebih _kagebunshin_?

"...Kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa beristirahat sebentar. Kau tidak harus menyelesaikan latihan hari ini juga, Naruto!"

Si pirang menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Kakashi yang ditujukan padanya. Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk beristirahat. Ia harus bisa segera menyelesaikan latihan 'perubahan jenis' cakra. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuang waktunya hanya untuk isitirahat. Tidak sebelum ia bisa lebih kuat dari Sasuke.

Ia harus bisa mengejar Sasuke.

Memikirkan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu membuatnya mengingat pembicaraan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sai beberapa hari yang lalu. Walau tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan, ia memikirkan kata-kata teman satu timnya juga. Bagaimana mungkin si Pucat itu bisa berpikir kalau ia menyukai Sasuke yang notabene adalah laki-laki?

'_Hell no!'_ batin Naruto; membuat konsentrasinya terpecah. Ia merutuk pelan karena apa yang Sai katakan selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Apakah aneh kalau dirinya ingin membawa kembali Sasuke pulang? Apakah aneh kalau ia memikirkan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut? Sasuke adalah temannya. Bukankah sangat wajar jika ia ingin Sasuke kembali?

"Kurasa kau lebih baik istirahat dulu, Naruto! Kau sama sekali tidak akan mengalami kemajuan kalau kau tidak bisa konsentrasi. Turun dan istirahatlah!"

Kali ini Naruto tidak membantah kata-kata pria bermasker tersebut. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan berhasil kalau konsentrasinya sedang berada di tempat lain. Dengan enggan ia turun dari jembatan kayu kemudian merebahkan diri di atas tanah; tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya kotor. Ia menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap langit senja di atas kepalanya.

Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan ia akan bisa mengejar Sasuke?

Kapan ia akan bisa menjadi lebih kuat?

"_Ma~_ Naruto," kata Kakashi yang membuat si pirang tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia mendengus ketika _sensei_-nya mengeluarkan buku berwarna _orange_ dari saku seragam Jounin-nya kemudian mulai membaca. "Istirahatkan tubuhmu. Kita akan melanjutkan latihannya besok. Kami harus pergi sebentar karena Tsunade-_sama_ memanggilku dan Yamato."

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat kepada kedua pria itu. Ia terlalu lelah karena kehabisan tenaga sehingga lebih memilih diam ketika kedua pembimbing latihannya beranjak meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di tempat ini. Sambil kembali menghela nafas panjang, pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu mulai mengembalikan tenaganya. Ia berjanji, sesudah latihan ini selesai, ia akan meminta Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk mentraktirnya di Ichiraku. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

Pemuda pirang itu tetap terdiam sambil memandangi langit sampai malam tiba. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Hanya terdengar deru nafas teratur dari sosok Naruto. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk mendudukkan diri saat merasakan udara dingin yang berhembus di tempat itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia cukup waras untuk tidak terserang flu cuma gara-gara hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang bahkan masih basah di udara sedingin ini.

Naruto mendesah pelan sembari memakai pakaiannya yang teronggok begitu saja di dekat tiang kayu. Ia berniat untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan sebelum ia merasakan keberadaan cakra yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Ini..." gumam Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan panik ia mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya; mencari dari mana cakra itu berasal. Dan ketika menemukan asal cakra tersebut, Naruto tidak membuang waktu untuk berlari ke arah cakra itu berasal. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak pemilik cakra tersebut.

'_S-Sasuke...?'_

.

.

"_Alasan kenapa kau lemah... adalah karena... kebencianmu kurang..."_

Sasuke mendecak pelan. "Karena kebencianku kurang, katamu?" katanya pada udara kosong di depannya. Ia menatap tajam sebuah pohon di hadapannya seolah-olah pohon itu adalah Itachi, kakaknya. Ia mengacungkan Kusanagi miliknya, mengaliri dengan cakra dan menebas pohon tersebut; membuat suara gemuruh ketika pohon itu ambruk. "Kebencianku sudah cukup besar untuk membunuhmu, _Aniki_."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batu besar tidak jauh dari sana. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Teringat mengapa ia sampai berada di sini. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak bosan dengan semua omong kosong yang dikatakan Orochimaru padanya, ia tidak akan pergi dari tempat persembunyian pria ular tersebut.

Terkurung di bawah tanah untuk latihan terkadang membuatnya bosan apalagi jika tidak ada hiburan di tempat gelap tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kepergiannya dari tempat persembunyian salah satu _Sannin_ itu membawanya ke tempat ini. Tempat yang berada sangat dekat dengan Konoha.

Sasuke bisa merasakan perutnya terasa tidak nyaman ketika mengingat di mana ia lahir dan dibesarkan. Di mana ia melihat bagaimana klan-nya hancur dan membuatnya ditinggal seorang diri... bersama dengan kebenciannya kepada sosok Itachi.

Ia yang terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau seseorang tengah bergerak ke arahnya. Barulah pemilik cakra itu berada sangat dekat dengan jangkauannya, Sasuke segera membuka mata; menatap tajam ke arah sosok pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wajah Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasa saat mendapati kedua _cerulean_ milik mantan teman satu timnya menatap lekat ke arah kedua _onyx_ miliknya.

"Naruto..."

"...Sasuke."

Hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ini seperti mimpi. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat Sasuke. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasa kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai sosok itu.

Sosok yang membuatnya rela melakukan apa pun demi janjinya.

"...Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya karena terlalu lelah berlari menyusul Sasuke. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau sendiri apa yang kaulakukan di dekat sini? Tidakkah tempat ini terlalu dekat dengan Konoha? Apa kau memutuskan untuk pulang, Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendecak. "Pulang? Jangan bercanda, _Usuratonkachi_. Konoha bukan lagi rumahku, tempat tinggalku. Semuanya bukan lagi urusanku."

"Begitu... apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membawamu ke Konoha?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ditatapnya sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan kunai atau senjata apa pun walau tahu kalau Sasuke mungkin saja akan menyerangnya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Sasuke yang sekarang bukan lagi Sasuke yang pernah dikenalnya dulu.

"Kau tahu, _Teme_," ujar Naruto nyaris berbisik. "Melihatmu begitu dekat seperti ini terasa seperti mimpi. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Berdiri di depanmu tanpa pedangmu yang mengacung ke arahku."

Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar—yang menurutnya—omong kosong dari Naruto. Ia berniat untuk mundur dan menjauhi sosok si pirang sebelum ia sadar kalau di belakangnya tidak ada ruang lagi. Ia bukannya takut kepada Naruto. Hah! Jangan harap. Ia hanya ingin menjauhi sosok itu.

"...Jadi kau mengharapkan aku untuk mengacungkan Kusanagi milikku ke arahmu, _Dobe_? Dengan senang ha—"

"Tidak," potong Naruto dengan cepat. "Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mati di sini, Sasuke. Aku masih punya janji kepada Sakura-_chan_. Aku ingin membawamu pulang."

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah menghentikan keinginanmu, huh? Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkanmu."

Si pirang menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah berkali-kali mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Namun seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Sasuke adalah orang yang berarti baginya. Sasuke sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Saudara sekaligus rival yang ingin ia lindungi.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli berapa kali pun dirinya hanya akan mendapatkan kekecewaan, kesedihan dan kepedihan ketika dirinya lagi-lagi tidak bisa menangkap Sasuke.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke. "Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga. Hari ini aku akan berbaik hati untuk membiarkanmu pergi. Kalaupun kau masih berkeras untuk membawaku ke Konoha, kau tidak akan mampu. Aku jauh lebih kuat darimu."

"Kau memang lebih kuat dariku, _Teme_—"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kedua _onyx_ itu melebar ketika Naruto bergerak cepat tanpa ia duga ke arahnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk memasang kuda-kuda kalau si pirang akan menyerangnya. Betapa ia sangat terkejut saat Naruto malah memeluknya dengan kedua tangan Naruto merangkul bahu dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di bahu kanannya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto, si pirang berisik, akan bersikap seperti sekarang.

"—tapi suatu saat nanti, aku akan lebih kuat darimu," bisik Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia nekat memeluk pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. Kakinya seolah-olah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kalau nanti Sasuke akan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Ia hanya berpikir kalau saat ini ia memang bermimpi. Bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tidak menyangka atas perlakuan Naruto padanya. Bagaimana mungkin begitu mudahnya Naruto memeluk tubuhnya? Ia mengumpat dalam hati; berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi ketika ia hendak menjauh, Naruto malah semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya dan membuat kepala Naruto semakin tenggelam di dadanya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak mengikuti keinginannya. Ia tetap diam tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa...?"

Ya, Kenapa? Hanya satu kata itu yang akhirnya terdengar darinya. Ia bisa merasakan gelengan dari kepala Naruto ketika ia bertanya kepada si pirang. Ia seolah-olah tidak merasa keberatan ketika Naruto memeluknya.

'_Karena aku... menyayangimu, Sasuke,'_ batin Naruto. Kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia tahu ini terdengar gila. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu? Kalau saja kata-kata Sai tidak kembali terngiang di kepalanya, ia mungkin tidak akan berpikir demikian. Mungkinkah kalau ia menyukai Sasuke seperti apa yang dikatakan rekan satu timnya?

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Sasuke," Naruto menjawab pada akhirnya; memilih untuk berbohong walau ia sendiri tahu alasannya. "Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanya ingin memelukmu. Tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak."

Sasuke terpaku di tempat. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia merasakan pelukan Naruto mengendur. Dilihatnya pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu menjauh; membuatnya kehilangan kehangatan dari si pirang. Kalau saja boleh jujur, Sasuke menyukai kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat Naruto memeluknya, ia merasa... tenang?

Hanya itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Perasaan ini sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto setelah sekian lama. Walau ia tidak mengakuinya di depan sosok si pirang tentunya. Saat ini, balas dendamnya terhadap Itachi adalah hal yang paling utama. Perasaan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak berarti. Ia bahkan rela untuk membunuh perasaan apa pun namanya yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"...Berhentilah mengejarku, Naruto," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Hentikan semua hal yang kaulakukan sekarang. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau 'ikatan' yang pernah kau sebutkan itu sama sekali tidak berharga untukku. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu hanya untuk mengejarku. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali walau sekeras apa pun kau mencoba. Saat ini, ikatan dengan kakakku yang disebut kebencian jauh lebih berharga untukku."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sudah—"

"Kubilang aku sama sekali tidak peduli!" seru Naruto sambil meraih kerah baju yang dipakai Sasuke dan menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua iris biru cerahnya berkilat-kilat marah. "Jangan mencoba untuk menasehatiku lagi! Aku akan tetap membawamu pulang karena... karena kau lebih dari sekedar teman bagiku, Sasuke. Kau orang yang paling berharga untukku! Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat kedua onyx miliknya hanya menatap lekat ke arah kedua mata Naruto sebelum ia memutuskan menghela nafas panjang. Kalau seperti ini terus, pembicaraan yang tidak diharapkannya tidak akan pernah selesai. Ia akui, ia sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan kalau ia lebih dari sekadar teman bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu karena pada dasarnya...

"Aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang teman, Naruto. Kau lebih dari itu di mataku," bisik Sasuke sebelum memukul perut Naruto; membuat si pirang terbatuk dan melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah bajunya. Sebelum Naruto ambruk di atas tanah, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menopang tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke memang pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai temannya. Namun itu sudah lama sekali sebelum ia menyadari perasaan apa yang tumbuh di dirinya. Ia sudah tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai teman, saudara atau bahkan rival.

Ia menganggap pemuda pirang itu lebih dari apa pun. Bahkan lebih berharga dari dirinya sendiri.

Namun sekali lagi, keinginannya untuk menghancurkan sosok Uchiha Itachi mengalahkan perasaan itu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membutuhkan perasaan yang hanya akan membuatnya lemah.

Tidak sama sekali.

**xoxoxo**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan diri dan melihat sekelilingnya; menyadari kalau saat ini ia berada di tempat latihannya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika hanya mendapati pepohonan dan tanah lapang di sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa pun. Tidak ada Sasuke.

Apakah hal itu mimpi? Apakah yang baru saja dialaminya memang benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi?

"_Aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang teman, Naruto. Kau lebih dari itu di mataku."_

"Sasuke..." bisiknya kepada kekosongan di depannya sembari mendekatkan kedua lutut pada dadanya. Ia mengingat kata-kata itu dengan sangat jelas. Mungkin pertemuannya dengan Sasuke bukanlah mimpi. Mungkin saja tadi ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan masih bisa mencium aroma tubuh pemuda itu; merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Mungkinkah pemuda raven itu yang membawanya ke sini karena seingatnya ia berlari ke arah cakra yang dirasakannya dan pada akhirnya membuatnya sampai di tengan hutan. "...Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali. Pasti."

.

.

Kakashi menatap mantan muridnya dengan senyum yang tersembunyi di balik masker yang ia gunakan. Tidak sia-sia ia mengajari Naruto kalau hasil latihannya bisa berhasil seperti sekarang. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia dan Yamato terkejut ketika tiba di tempat latihan dan mendapati kalau Naruto berhasil menghentikan laju air terjun hanya dalam waktu secepat ini.

"Latihan ini lumayan juga, ya," kata Yamato padanya. "Naruto bisa berkembang secepat ini..."

Pria berambut keperakan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Yamato ke arah Naruto. "Tidak... bukan hanya karena cara latihan ini," kata Kakashi yang mengacuhkan raut penuh tanya di wajah _kouhai_-nya. "**Pasti Sasuke yang membuatnya begitu.**"

**The End**

**Author's note: **uh... nuhh... setting fanfiksi ini memang sudah lama dan berhubung hanya ada cerita ini di pikiran saya dengan Indonesian SasuNaru Day sudah di depan mata, akhirnya saya pasrah saja membuat cerita ini OTL Sudah benar belum, hints quote-nya, minna-san?

Nah! Silahkan di-review. Kritik saran saya terima. Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfiksi ini dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejak review.

**All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu~**


End file.
